


Kisses from Behind- Starscream/Reader

by PrinceSkittles21



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Other, Self Insert, Self Ship, Suggestive, you just showered and hes horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkittles21/pseuds/PrinceSkittles21
Summary: You just showered, and you didn't even hear him come in.





	Kisses from Behind- Starscream/Reader

You had just gotten out of the shower, your hair and shoulders still wet. You stood by your dresser, reaching into a drawer for clean clothes.

The (f/c) towel you had wrapped tightly around your body almost slipped as you pulled out a pair of boxers (or whatever, it doesn’t matter lol), and you jumped, quickly grabbing it with your other hand.

“It’s fine, sweetspark, it’s not like I’m watching or anything,” a sudden, low voice spoke out from behind you, and you almost jumped out of your skin. You almost dropped the towel again, and a deep chuckle followed.

You turned your head over your shoulder to look at him. He sat on your bed, long legs sprawled out in front of him, feet hanging off the bed, chassis propped up nicely against the pillows. His piercing red optics met your (e/c) eyes, a smirk tugging on his lip plates.

“How did you get in here??” You asked, face flushing red. Your fingers tightened around the towel. He merely shrugged, “What, am I not allowed to see my precious little human whenever I please?”

You blushed more and turned back to the dresser, “N-no, that’s not what I said Star.. I… I’m just.. naked??!” He narrowed his optics, smirk getting more obvious.

“And? It’s alright. I’m not looking.”

You bit your bottom lip nervously, and tried to think of a way to get your underwear on without him seeing anything. You loved him to death, but you struggled with your own image, and besides.. this was uncomfortable enough.

You highly doubted him when he said he wasn’t looking. You could feel those blood red eyes tracing your every curve.

Suddenly, two long arms snaked their way around your waist, servos settling on your lower tummy.

Starscream pressed himself against your back, nuzzling his face into your still-wet shoulder. He almost seemed to purr.

Your expression and muscles softened. Smiling, you held onto his servos and leaned your head on his. “What..?” You asked.

He kissed the crook of your neck, “Does there have to be a reason?” He cooed. “I love you.” Your face flushed again, and he laughed softly. Before you could say anything, he began kissing your neck again.

Up and down your shoulder, on the back, on the side. He didn’t miss a spot. You giggled, “St- pff- wh-what are y- ahah! Omigod… I love you too…”

He suddenly ran his glossa across the side, making you tense again. Pleased with your reaction, he gently bit down on the same spot. He left a red mark.. great. You let out a small whimper and decided it wasn’t the best noise to make.

He pressed himself against your ass, and you felt his panel heating up. He bit your neck again, and you squirmed a bit, whimpering again.

“Star.. dammit.. n-not right now b-babe…”

He stopped at your words, and he relaxed. “Heh.. sorry, I got a little carried away..” he apologized. You smiled at him, feeling each hickey on your neck start to tingle. He’d left a few, that’s for sure. “It’s okay,” you said.

He gently kissed one of his marks, “Your flesh is just so soft.. and easy to claim as mine…” He growled the last part, and you gulped. “You’re scent is so.. enticing..” 

His panel heated again, vent fans clicking up a notch, but he suppressed his urges, obeying your words from earlier.

You held his servos lovingly, “Hm…”

He smiled again, closing his optics. He vented quietly and deeply, trying to ignore his oh-so obvious needs. His voice low, he said, “I want you to be comfortable in your body, sweetspark. I understand it may be hard right now, but I want to show you how beautiful you are..”

Your eyes widened in surprise and sadness, but you didn’t know what to say.

He continued, “I will obey you though. You aren’t ready yet, and I won’t force you. It’s alright. I’ll love you no matter what.”

Tears welled up in your (e/c) eyes, and you kissed his face. There was nothing you could say.


End file.
